Rain
by Please Moo With Me
Summary: The rain stirs emotions in all of us. The question is... what memories will it stir. What happens after Wicked? How does Evryone cope with everything? Story better than summary! Read and review and make me a happy Bestest
1. Memories and loss

**DISCLAIMER... NOT MINE NEVER WILL BE!!!!!!!!!**

ELPHIE'S POV!!

I looked down at the book I was reading, I wasn't following the story, but I was trying to. I was sitting near the window and had taken to looking aimlessly out of it and turning the pages in my book pointlessly. All I seemed to be able to do lately was worry, I worried about Glinda and how hurt and alone she must be without me and Fiyero. Even Fiyero couldn't make me happy. Suddenly it started to rain and triggered a memory.

Glinda and I were in Shiz. Fiyero had been acting differently and making my usually bubbly friend sad. She would sit on the bed and stare out the window for hours on end claiming nothing was wrong. When it would rain she would cry. Otherwise she was blank. I could tell she was worried.

Then I realised I was crying. I was acting like Glinda did back in Shiz. That worried me. It worried Fiyero too I realised as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I have to tell her." I whispered.

"Look, Elphie," He had picked up Glinda's nickname for me. "I know you are worried about her, but, you can't keep acting like this, we can't tell her and you know why. I'm sorry, maybe someday we will be able to, but not now."

GLINDA"S POV!!

I sat in my room and cried, I cried at the loss of my friend and at the loss of the love of my life.

I knew Fiyero didn't love me, ever since Shiz, I knew. I couldn't stop trying to make him love me back though, cause if I did, he would leave. I conned him into becoming engaged to me. He said he would marry me if it would make me happy. It didn't.

* * *

**AN/ NOT MY BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW, I KNOW. **

**Its my Bday Tomorrow!!!! YAY!!! **

**Virtual Hugs for first five reviews!!!!**


	2. Not much ahs changed only EVERYTHING!

**AN/ oh and disclaimer. I don't own it, wish I did, don't. **

**Sorry this update took so long… I had other fics to do and random inspiration for other stuff… so yeah. Have fun, enjoy!**

(Two Years Later.)

Glinda's POV!!!

_It's always the same. Day in, day out. I confirm things; I make things up, even. I pretend. That's what this all is, pretend. Sometimes it bothers me, I have to pretend to be happy, inside, I hurt. Sometimes I just wanna let myself show. Be the real me. But… I cant. No one likes the real me. I have two… faces, so to speak. My public, bubbly, bouncy ever cheerful one and my normal one. I have no one to go to when I have trouble, no one to cry to. They all come to me. I hate it sometimes. It makes me feel so alone. At least when Elphie was alive I could go to her and tell her about my problems, usually I didn't have to tell her. She guessed. _Suddenly I remembered one time back in Shiz…

_**I was worried about how Fiyero was acting, he was "distant, moodified and he'd been thinking." I was emotionless, and when it would rain, I let tears slip slowly, silently down my face, hoping, preying, even, that no one would notice. Elphie did. **_

_She helped me through a difficult time. She will always be my best friend, even if she's… she's… dead. It even hurts to think the word. _Tears sprang to my eyes. _No! I mustn't cry! I mustn't cry! I have to address the public in two minutes, I __**cant**__ have smudged Mascara. _

"Glinda…?" The deep male voice of my, once, acquaintance from Shiz, now, assistant.

"Yes Boq, I am in here." I replied, carefully wiping away any tears that might have slipped out.

"They are ready for you now. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I said, once again putting on my "public face".

**ELPHIE'S POV!!!**

Two years had passed since me and Galinda had parted ways. No one seemed to remember me. Fiyero let me go to one of Glinda's "pep rallies" as he put it.

I had practiced my magic and could now, quite successfully, make myself look normal for a few hours. As long as I didn't get too mad…

And too mad was exactly what I got.

Luckily, Glinda noticed first and furiously motioned to me to go inside, inconspicuously, of course. She quickly excused herself and went inside to meet me.

**INSIDE…**

"ELPHIE!!" Glinda bounced, yelled and screamed with joy.

"Shhhhhhh!"

"It's alright; no one is looking for you anymore. They don't care. We have bigger problems than you now. "

"Worse than me? Impossible! What?"

"Everything is going wrong and I… I can't help it!"

"What…?" I asked, suspicious now.

"There is _something_ going around and _maiming _and _killing_ people, Animals and Munchkins alike."

"Since when do Munchkins not count as people?" I wondered aloud.

"Since they are half as tall as _me _so… technically they are quarter people. I only count as a half really, but, seeing as I am a _public_ figure…"

"Was this ridiculous law your doing? While drunk? Or high? Or _both_?"

"NO! It wasn't me, it was the council. I made a council, in order to make things more… more… What is the word?"

"Democratic?"

"Yes! Democratic. And they passed it. The law, I mean."

"It isn't a democracy if you can't be voted out."

"Well… I don't wanna be voted out!"

"That makes it autocratic. To some extent."

"No it doesn't!" She paused. "What's that?"

"Autocratic: despotic, tyrannical, repressive, oppressive, opposite to democratic."

"So what are you now? The walking dictionary?"

"No, all you would have to do would be pick up a _book _once in a while and you would know what it all meant."

"I read."

"Do you?"

"For your information, yes I do."

"What?"

"I taught myself to read and understand the grimmere. I thought you would be proud of me… I can do all the spells to."

"So, you can do _all_ the spells in the grimmere?"

"Yes."

"But you can't catch this, this, _murderer_ on the loose?"

"No."

"Oh Saint Lurline!"

"Elphie! Watch your language!"

"Sorry. You need my help."

* * *

Review and get many virtaul cookies and hugs and stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
